Il n'est jamais parti
by NekoAnju
Summary: Moriarty se suicide et Sherlock Holmes fait le saut de l'ange. John a quitté Baker Street puis fait le deuil de son meilleur ami. 3 ans plus tard, il marche au hasard dans les rues de Londres, ses pas le mène inconsciemment jusqu'à la boutique préférée de Sherlock et les souvenirs rejaillissent... Les souvenirs rejaillissent...


Depuis mai 2013 je suis à fond sur le fandom BBC Sherlock et en regardant des vidéos sur Youtube j'ai pas mal d'idées de scénario !  
J'ai écrit ce one-shot en écoutant _Doomsday - Doctor Who soundtracks_ et _Cinematic Orchestra - Arrival of the birds_ (notez que la 2e musique m'inspire beaucoup :3)

Bonne lecture et laissez une p'tite review, ayez pitié des auteurs :D

* * *

**POV John Hamish Watson**

Je contemple la vitrine de la vieille boutique.  
Derrière la plaque de verre, on peut voir un magnifique Stradivarius, le même que celui de Sherlock.  
Je me souvient parfaitement de lui, de chacune de ses manies, de ses regards ennuyés, sa peau pâle et ses boucles brunes.  
Et aussi de sa manière de manier l'archet.

Quand il s'ennuyait, ses doigts grattaient distraitement les cordes, comme s'il cherchait quel morceau il allait jouer pour clore la soirée.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer tant il avait de talents.  
Il ne manquait pas de répartie et était passé maître dans l'art de blesser les gens avec de simples mots.  
De quoi avais-je l'air, moi, ancien soldat, à côté d'un tel logicien ?  
Moriarty n'avait peut-être pas tord, peut être n'étais-je que son animal de compagnie...  
Je ne sais plus quoi penser et Sherlock n'est plus là pour répondre mes questions.

Je finis par appeler un taxi afin de rentrer dans mon nouvel appartement.

Depuis qu'il n'est plus là, je ne sais pas à quoi occuper mes journées.  
En général, je les passe enfermé dans mon appartement, assis dans le fauteuil de mon ami.  
Je contemple le plafond en essayant de trouver un sens ma vie, avant de réaliser que sans Sherlock, je n'ai aucune raison de vivre !  
Nous faisions tout ensemble... Jusqu'à ce jour.

Au fond, le criminel consultant et le cadet Holmes se ressemblent, seulement, l'un fait le mal, l'autre le bien.  
Tellement semblables et pourtant si différents.

Je me force aller au lit et attrape un livre au hasard sur la table de chevet : 243 sortes de tabac.

Je le pose rageusement par terre et éteins la lumière.  
Même si je n'arrive pas me reposer, et encore moins dormir, je peux toujours essayer.  
C'étais une mauvaise idée car toute la nuit, des images de soldats morts, de suicides et de Sherlock me reviennent en mémoire.  
C'en est trop !  
D'un bond, je sors de mon lit et me rhabille.  
Une promenade dans le cimetière où il repose me semble toute indiquée !

Aux alentours de minuit, personne ne va à la nécropole.  
Au moins, je serais tranquille.

Je suis devant le portillon, la porte pivote sur ses gonds en grinçant et le bruit de mes pas est étouffé par la neige.  
Mon souffle chaud se dessine dans l'air glacial, j'aurais dû prendre un bonnet. Tant pis.

Je m'agenouille devant sa tombe et y dépose un bouquet mauve, bleu et noir.  
Le violet est une de ses couleurs préférées, même s'il ne l'a jamais dis.

Je laisse échapper quelques larmes qui gèlent rapidement sur mes joues.  
Je frotte mes yeux et récite des prières.  
De toute façon, je ne peux rien faire de plus, on ne ramène pas les morts à la vie.  
Je frissonne et me rend compte que j'ai formulé ma pensée voix haute.

- Inutile de me ramener la vie, je ne suis jamais parti.

Je sursaute.  
Même à minuit et complètement épuisé , je reconnais cette voix de baryton.  
Je me retourne lentement pour faire face Sherlock Holmes, enveloppé comme toujours dans son long manteau et portant l'écharpe que je lui ai offert.

Il avance doucement, et avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il m'enlace maladroitement.  
Alors que je n'arrive plus contenir les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues, il me murmure des paroles rassurantes et me promet de rester.  
Plus tard dans la semaine, j'aurais tout le temps d'être en colère et j'exigerais des explications.  
Mais pour le moment, je savoure la douceur de son étreinte et son parfum entêtant.

**Fin POV John Hamish Watson**


End file.
